


tales of time

by sorrymybros



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrymybros/pseuds/sorrymybros
Summary: karl completed his job. his subconscious now knew every possible right choice in the story, now, he just had to play through it again.orhe holds quackity as the inbetween takes him back in time once more. he doesnt want to let go—he doenst want to leave quackity behind.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	tales of time

karl completed his job, and he was finally free. he made everyone else free. by the end of it all, he wished he'd written more inside of a journal, a journal just for himself. he wished he knew more about himself, about his life, about his friends. the only thing that grounded him to his own time was quackity, yet, he barely knew who he was anymore. 

he knew he'd be sent to another time soon, he could feel it. the sense of his body preparing itself to be taken apart and put back together in a different year. he held tightly onto quackitys hand, never wanting to let go. maybe, if he held tight enough, he wouldnt have to leave. he somehow knew it would be the final time. his other hand moved to grip quackitys one, now holding on as if it was his lifeline. 

he saw the colours begin to flash behind his eyes, he leapt into alex, trying not to leave. "dont let me go. please, dont let me go. dont let me go, dont– i dont want to go." he held tightly onto quackitys button up shirt, feeling quackitys arms loop around his torso.

he was so tired of making friends with so many people, only for their lives to be taken away from them out of his control. he was tired of watching as everyone died, watching as they all got stuck in the worst of situations. he was tired of feeling the pain of death, tired of the inbetween, tired of not remembering.

"what are you talking about, karl? i wont. i wont let you go." karl leaned back and looked into quackitys eyes, seeing nothing but a promise which he knew would never be broken. he felt the memories fade from his own eyes as the scenery around him shifted, quackity slowly disintegrating from his vision. 

"no, no, not again! not again! dont let me go! i cant do it again!" karl tried to hard to reach for quackity, he tried to bring him back, give him a goodbye kiss, or just never leave him... his words faded out in his ears, turning into a dull ring as he reopened his eyes. his hands clutched the grass beneath them, just like they had been since he got there. the sun shone directly on his face, forcing him to put an arm over his eyes. 

where was he? who was he? what... what had happened? he remembered feeling stressed, something caused him great anxiety only seconds before, but that was a completely different karl now. karl. thats who he was. remembering his name gave him the motivation to sit up and see where he was, only to have his eyes fall upon a moving figure.

"hey!" the person said, waving in karls direction. they got closer, a welcoming smile on their face. changing his focus, he laid his eyes upon their eyes, an overwhelming sense of familiarity struck him. he couldnt explain the feeling, no memories in his mind could match this. 

the stranger held out their hand and awaited karls own hoping to help him up. karls eyes flickered to the hand, but quickly went back to the persons eyes, trying to figure it out.

"hey man, i'm trying to help you up here, mind grabbing my hand?" the person said, sarcastic impatient in their voice. they seemed fun. "i know i'm a stranger, but you dont gotta look at me like that.. something on my face?"

"who are you?" karl asked quickly, hating himself for how fast the words tumbled from his mouth.

"ah, i'm quackity. or alex. or daddy. you can call me either of the first two, just not the last one—that one is reserved for your mother." karl choked a chuckle at alex's joke, finding something familiar within that, too. 

"i'm karl." he smiled softly. he reached forward and grabbed quackitys hand, and something mentally hit him. he got pulled to his feet, and even after that, he couldnt seem to bring himself to let go of the others hand. his mind told him that if he let go, the boy would leave. he couldnt explain why or how he came to this conclusion, but he squeezed the hand tighter.

"you okay, dude?" quackity asked, feeling karls hand get tighter around his own. he wasnt weirded out, it was just odd to him that karl didnt seem to want to let go.

karl reluctantly let go, not wanting to make things awkward. "mhm, yeah. all good. sorry." 

"it's okay, i get that. the worries of not knowing how you got here, we all went through it." 

"all?" karl eyed him, questions floating in his mind.

"oh, yeah! theres others. they're actually not too far away right now singing their hearts out on a stage they just made. i walked past them on the way here and flipped them off. wanna join them? we could sing a duet." quackitys lip quirked into a small smile. karl felt his heart do a small flip. he nodded.

quackity reached down for karls hand again and dragged him along a fresh wooden path to a darker wood stage where more then a few people were, as quackity had said, singing their hearts out. he looked to quackity again and caught his eyes, a smile settling on both of their lips. karl could tell he was going to really like quackity. 

karl had fixed the timeline. his subconscious knew the precautions he needed to take, and sides he needed to join for this to all work out. they could sing karaoke without a care forever now, and inbetween-karl would be very proud of the progress. 

his library, far, far away in one of the many abandoned countries karl made with his friends, was the only thing that came back with him. the countries were gone, now only the library stood, hundreds upon thousands of blocks away. they just had to stumble across it someday, only then would karl be able to explain the familiarity and comfort in quackitys eyes.


End file.
